Love is An Animal
by FreeWillow
Summary: She left her old school to become a singer at one of the most presitgous performing arts schools in the country. Little did Sakura Haruno know that she would be dealing with a little more than just... singing. Sasusaku. PLEASE r
1. Teardrops on my Guitar

**The inspiration for this story is from a fanfic similar to this that I read that I really enjoyed. After a while I came up with my own take on it, I HONESTLY can not remember the author or the story name, if I did, this story would be dedicated to them. **

**If the story is yours, message me with proof and I'll give credit where it deserves. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DID NOT completely copy that story. I just liked the concept so I made my own take on it. **

**Disclaimer: ALL MUSIC mentioned, quoted or who appears in this story IN ANY WAY belongs to their respective owners.**

'**Love Is An Animal' The theme song for this story belongs to Wes Carr and any other respective owners**

**Disclaimer: As much as the voice in my head tells me I do, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :D**

_**OKAY~~ at the end of each chapter I will add a youtube link on the end, so that you guys can see what each song sounds like, so if you haven't heard of them before, you can see what I had in mind for each song xD**_

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, heres CHAPTER 1~!!**

**~ Will**

Chapter 1- She Drives Me Crazy

_I'll bet she's beautiful....  
That girl he talks about....  
And she's got everything....  
That I have to live without..._

Sakura strummed on her guitar quietly, softly singing the words of Taylor Swift's 'Tear Drops on my Guitar' She pencilled in something on her sheet music sitting in front of her, and sighed slightly. _New school... New friends... New career? _Sakura thought, smiling to herself.

She picked up the pamphlet sitting on her bed, which brightly inscripted the words 'KONOHA ACADEMY FOR THE ARTISTICLY GITFTED'

Ever since her parents found out she could sing, they yanked her out of her regular highschool and enrolled her into the most prestigious of performing arts schools in the entire Fire Country. Sakura sighed, remembering her parents thrilled faces after her gruelling audition...

"_Sakura Haruno?" Called out a bored voice, belonging to a lady wearing a foul teal shirt. Sakura nodded, and gripped on her guitar nervously_, _feeling her parents eyes boring into her. "Y-yes" She squeaked, standing up. _

"_They are ready for you"_

_Sakura entered a large auditorium-like area, with a panel of 'judges' standing there. Among them, a gorgeous raven-haired boy that looked about her age. He raised his eyebrows at her slightly, when he saw her guitar. _

_Sakura gulped when she recognized the boy- Sasuke Uchiha, only the most COOLEST lead singer of the teen band 'Zenakou' She couldn't believe she was going to be singing to this guy. Sakura spoke into the microphone nervously_

"_Hi... My name is Sakura Haruno... And I am going to be playing and singing 'Tear Drops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift"_

_The man sitting behind the desk nodded 'Whenever you are ready, Miss Haruno'_

_Sakura began to strum the opening chords of the song. Although the song was originally by Taylor Swift, she had arranged it to give it her own edge. She began the song, her voice ringing out beautifully, giving all who listened goosebumps. Sasuke was transfixed- This girl had _talent!

_**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be**_

_Sakura was pleased to see their smiling faces. She was going good! She might actually get in to this school! She sang louder, her voice almost lifting the roof off. _

_**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do-**_

_She held the last note, laughing sliently when the judges got up and applauded her- Sasuke included._

"_Thank you!" She said, bowing and running off stage. "I did it!" She squealed as she ran into her parents open arms. _

"_I'm so happy for you, sweetie" Her mother hugged her tightly while her father looked on, smiling._

Sakura sighed, remembering that she got the notice that she had been accepted into the school a few days later. She placed her guitar back on her stand, and snuggled down into bed, dreaming happy thoughts about maybe meeting Sasuke Uchiha again- The man who had applauded her singing...

Sakura walked through the iron-wrought gates of the school, gasping at the beautiful grounds and magnificent buildings that made the buildings at KSHS look like cubby houses. Students where all over the place, some where painting casually, some were playing an intense piece of music on their instruments.

Sakura loved the atmosphere at KAFAG (Konaha Academy For the Artistically Gifted) The students where carefree, and all accepted each other for who they were.

She was looking around, and suddenly, tripped over something on the ground, and landed smack bang into someone.

"Urgh" He grunted, when Sakura landed on top of him, inches from his face and mouth.

"Sakura?" He said, and Sakura's heart sank- It was that totally gorgeous lead singer- SASUKE UCHIHA!!

"Err... Hi?" She mumbled, well aware that her most private parts of her body where pressing into him.

"Hello Stranger" He said, smiling.

**THERE WE GO!!**

**WHAT IS THOUGHT OF MY NEW STORY?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Songs-**

**.com/watch?v=j9zmEpg5fGs- Tear drops on my Guitar**

**.com/watch?v=5Gh2EWvU1iM- Love is An Animal**

**Check em out if your curious!!**


	2. Make You Happy

**Chapter 2- Make you Happy**

**Thanks people. For the reviews and story alerts and whatnot.**

**Incase you haven't really noticed, I name each chapter after the song I listen over and over to for the inspiration for each chapter **

**This Chapter is Make You Happy- Josh Pyke. Check it out, it's awesome!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**ALL SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND WHATNOT. **

'**Love Is An Animal' The theme song for this story belongs to Wes Carr and any other respective owners. =D**

* * *

It took Sakura half a second to register the fact that she was lying on top of Sasuke. Several whispers where heard all around, as well as some fangirl squeals.

"Uh.. Sakura, you right?" Sasuke said, grimacing a little.

"Yes.. Why?" Sakura looked down at him, puzzled by his pained look.

"You're kind of leaning on my... you-know-what"

_Opps. _Sakura went a brilliant shade of red as a girl with long blonde hair pulled her off the ground, and gave her a crooked, smiling grin "Smooth move New Meat" She whispered in her ear, while Sakura blushed all the more red.

Sasuke was pulled off the ground by several of his mates, and Sakura's heart almost stopped when she realised that it was the other members of Zenakou, Naruto, the hyperactive drummer, Shikamaru, the bad-ass pianist, and Neji, the silent but totally hot bassist, as well as backup vocals for Sasuke.

"Nice move... What's your name New Meat?" Shikamaru laughed, looking at Sakura with an amused look in his eyes.

"New Meat? Excuse me?" Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips and staring at the don't-care attitude pianist.

"New Meat... The nickname for you until you complete your first Jam Session" The girl who had helped her off the ground with shiny blonde hair whispered.

"Hm. For your information, _Shikamaru, _I ain't new meat" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you" She offered her hand to Shikamaru.

He took it, staring at her softly. She blushed a little, all these Zenakou boys where so _gorgeous_!

"She totally blew us away at the audition" Sasuke offered, smiling sneakily at her. Her heart fluttered a little, like butterflies crowding around a flower "T-thank you" She said, smiling, trying to hide her blushing.

"Oh yeah? What is it that you do?" Said Naruto, eyeing her guitar.

"I sing... And play" She lifted her guitar in her case a little, to show that she was implying that she played the guitar. All the boys nodded appreciatively, following Sasuke's lead.

"Does everybody... you know, play an instrument or sing around here?" She asked, gesturing towards all the people walking around.

"Hell no!" Neji spoke up for the first.

"Everyone here does something a little different. Ino, here, is an actor. She is probably going to be one of the best when she graduates" Neji gestured towards the blonde haired girl, who Sakura now knew as Ino, who giggled and smiled at them all in a ditzy way.

"And... Tenten, she is going to be a dancer.... aye Neji? AYE NEJI?!" Said Naruto, living up to his reputation as a hyperactive idiot as he nudged Neji repeatedly, while Neji blushed a deep red and pushed Naruto away, who was laughing his head off.

_He must like this girl Tenten _Sakura thought, thinking how cute it was and hoping they got together at some point.

"Anyway, guys we have rehearsal. Bye... Sakura" Sasuke said slowly as he got up, never breaking eye contact with her. She blushed again, and looked down.

"Bye guys"

"Cya"

"Goodbye"

The goodbyes where exchanged and Sakura looked over at Ino, who was staring at her with a bright look on her face. "Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka! Who are you?" She said, so bluntly and it made Sakura want to laugh. She liked this girl.

"Sakura... Haruno.. So, what is it that I am meant to do around here?" Sakura said, feeling so naive for not knowing what to do.

"OH! First, you may want to put your guitar away. It goes in the instrumental room, come on, I'll show you where it is!" Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her off in high-motion, talking about God-knows-what. Sakura smiled. She could get used to having Ino as a friend, she was just so much fun and she hardly knew her yet!

* * *

"Just dump your shit here. Your guitar goes in the guitar section, over here. See this portal with your name on it? Someone was expecting you, haha. Now put your music in here... Good. Okay, I'll give you a sec to get settled in and I'll meet you outside"

Sakura smiled at Ino as she left, and looked around the room. It was a nice room, very airy and brightly lit with natural light. The wall facing her was covered with student portals for dumping their music and other things in it, and Sakura instantly spotted the one labelled _Sasuke Uchiha, _next to the one labelled _Naruto Uzumaki. _There was not much in Sasuke's portal, just a small jar of guitar picks and a sheaf of sheet music.

Suddenly, Sakura heard the sound of a band playing. Instantly curious, Sakura leaned out into the hall to hear the sound more clearly. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she noticed that it was Sasuke's voice she recognised so well. She followed the noise until she got to a small practice room in the hall, where she could just see inside the room.

Zenakou was in there, making such beautiful music that Sakura just wanted to sit down and listen. She listened in more carefully, catching the words of the song sung so amazingly by Sasuke.

**And I have no need  
For such things  
But to make you happy  
Does it make you happy?  
And I've busted strings on this guitar  
Makes me feel like I'm getting nowhere  
Could you make me happy?  
And if you keep me on your right  
Could I keep you on my left?**

Sakura leaned her head on the door, sighing as Sasuke's voice shone through her heart. It was official-

_She was in Love-_

* * *

**Woo~~ Chapter 2 done!**

**What is thought of it? Please review!!**

**I really want to make sure I am headed in the right direction- and I am the type who gets very excited about like, one review :D**

**Youtube links-**

**.com/watch?v=rwRqD4Kmiy4- Make you happy- Josh Pyke. **

**Check it out- it has a awesome guitar boat!!**

**~~ Will**


	3. Before The Worst

**Haaaaiiii Y'all!!!**

**Sorry it took me a bit to update~ I was busy having a life. xDDDD**

**ANYWAYS~ The inspiration song for this chapter was Before the Worst- The Script.**

**HERES CHAPTER... 3 (right? This is chapter 3 I hope... xD)**

**DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED...**

**Luffles you all~ **

**Will**

**Chapter 3- Before the Worst**

* * *

"Sakura...? Sakura! Where did you go?"

Sakura tore her eyes away from the band, and their gorgeous front man, and looked down the hall. Ino was waiting for her, to give the rest of the grand tour, she guessed. As she was walking away, the door where Zenakou was playing opened, and Sakura turned her head to see who was exiting the building.

"Sakura... I saw you watching us... Do you want to come play with us?"

Sakura turned to the familer voice and saw Sasuke standing there, his guitar strap with guitar attached still around his shoulders.

"S-sure" Sakura squeaked, blushing that Sasuke actually wanted her to come jam with them "Let me... Just grab my guitar" She ran back to the instrument store room, and yanked her acoustic/electric guitar from its case **(A/N: For those who are not aware, a acoustic/electric guitar is a guitar which is essentially an acoustic guitar, but has plugs in the side for an amp, meaning it can become electric)**

When she re-entered the area, Sasuke and the band where waiting for her. She nodded shyly to them all, and noticed a beautiful girl dressed in dancing gear sitting at the wall. Sakura guessed this was the earlier mentioned Tenten, due to the dancing gear and the athletic, yet graceful and beautiful dancers' body.

"Okay Sakura, join in when you got the beat and rhythm, 'kay?" Sasuke motioned to Naruto who began to lightly tap at the symbol on his drum kit, allowing Shikamaru to catch on with his keyboard. Neji began plucking away at his bass guitar, and finally, Sasuke joined in with guitar and vocals.

**It's been a while since the two of us talked  
About a week since the day you walked  
Knowing things would never be the same  
With your empty heart and mine full of pain  
So explain to me, how it came to this  
Take it back to the night we kissed  
It was Dublin city on a Friday night  
You were vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night**

Sakura smiled. She got the hang of the beat, and began plucking along. Sasuke smiled and gave her a swift thumbs up. She joined in the vocals, having picked up the words of the chorus:

**Before the worst, before we mend  
Before our hearts decide  
It's time to love again  
Before too late, before too long  
Lets try to take it back  
Before it all went wrong**

Sasuke smiled at her, as her voice rang out past his, and past Neji's, his backup vocalist. When the song ended, Sakura and Sasuke held the end chord a little longer, smiling at each other.

"Whewwwww! That was AWESOME! You're a great musician, Sakura!" Naruto shouted from his drum kit, the others backing up his words.

"I know- Lets play another" Shikamaru offered, gearing up his fingers for the piano again. Sasuke smiled- He knew what song the others had in mind.

He began strumming on his guitar, and Sakura laughed in complete recognition of the song, and joined in on the vocals:

**I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it 'till my fingers bled  
Was the summer of 69**

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Joey got married  
Shoulda known we'd never get far

**Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you yeah**

Standin' on your Mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life  
Back in the summer of 69

Sakura laughed when the song ended- Her parents used to listen to it all the time back home- So it was comforting to hear that song.

Just when Sakura was about to thank Sasuke and the band for allowing her to play with them- A shrill voice pierced through her happiness.

"SASUKE? WHO IS THIS?"

Sakura turned to see a tall, skinny girl with flaming red hair. She was dressed like a skank and stared at Sasuke with a look that could only be described as dagger eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Karin, this is Sakura, she was just jamming with us. Sakura, this is Karin- The bands female backup vocalist"

Sakura stared at the girl, suddenly feeling the competition and jealousy burning up inside of her.

Just then, Ino burst through the door and sighed with annoyance at Sakura. "Jeez, New Meat, we really have to get the grand... What the hell is this?" She said- after seeing Sakura with her guitar strapped to her, and Karin and Sasuke glaring at each other with annoyance and hatred.

"Yeah... Lets get going, 'kay?" Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of the room. "Jeez, are you trying to get yourself killed? Karin's not one to mess with, got it?"

"I so don't get it, please explain, girl"

"Right. Let we tell you a bit about the Principles oh-so perfect daughter"

* * *

**HURRAH! GOT IT DONE.**

**REVIEW. DO ME A FAVOUR.**

**LUFFLES YOU ALL~~**

**W**

**I**

**L**

**L**

**Youtube links-**

**.com/watch?v=vJ0HOojtCs4- Before the Worst- The Script**

**.com/watch?v=pUoU-Fm9KfA- Summer of '69- Bryan Adams (Performed by John Mellencamp)**


End file.
